Prim
by anditsgonnabetotallyawesome
Summary: Prim's POV of her own death with the parachutes.


Someone calls my name and I step forward onto the huge hovercraft, my heart pounding, my head aching. This is it. I'm going to go for it. I'm going to go to the war and save somebody's life. I'm going to risk it all to help some stranger somewhere be healed. Maybe they'll walk again. Maybe they'll run. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be the savior for them, and they'll live because I helped them. I smile as I get jostled further into the craft as more people get in. Imagine. Little Primrose Everdeen, saving somebody's life.

I chuckle a little to myself, and stand against a wall as we take off. We'll be brought to the very outskirts of the capitol, and march in from there on foot. We are all equipped with strong boots, and comfortable uniforms, because it is three miles from the outside to the very heart of the capitol, where the president lives. That's our goal, to get to the president. This team is special, because their job is to get to him, and take him into custody. When we get home, either Coin, or Katniss will get to kill him. I shudder at the very thought. I could never kill anything, but Katniss can, and very well indeed. I stopped crying at the poor animals she brought home ages ago, but when we were watching the games, it was just awful. I would go to school with bloodshot eyes from the horror.

The sergeant barks orders and everyone falls into squadrons. I have to linger about fifty feet behind them, just in case anything happens. I hoist my bag with all the medical supplies in it and start to walk. I easily fall in time with the marching, and we hurry on at a brusque pace. We have no trouble really, we must be on a good path, the scouts have exploded several pods, but it was strange, almost as though they wanted us to get there. I brush it off, not letting myself get caught up in trivial thoughts, just focusing on the five senses.

I can see the squad in front of me, and the houses lining the streets, empty as anything. It's like storming a ghost town, that's how empty it is. There's clothing on the ground here and there, maybe blown off a line?

I can hear the steady footsteps, and the blustery wind. Up ahead, the closer we get to the capitol, I hear shouting, and shots being fired, things exploding.

I can feel the cutting wind, slicing through the clothing and the hard ground beneath my feet as I stomp forward. I can feel the worry in my heart for Katniss and Gale and Peeta, who're all fighting in the war.

I can taste a bitter feeling in my mouth, hate for the capitol for taking away parts of my family, for destroying so, so many people.

And I can smell the fear of the people in front of me, and my own terror. I force my feet forward, the sounds of the center of the capitol growing louder, heightening my fear.

And then, we're there. At the heart of the capitol. I'm so scared right now, my heart feels like it's going to break out of my chest. I look around as we come out, and I see other squadrons coming or already fighting. At the very center, there's a huge mansion, the president's home. And then I see the foot of the mansion. It's surrounded by children. I have to stop myself from crying out at the sight of them freezing to death in front of the president's eyes. I won't let myself race forward to help them, because that's a death wish. But I don't want to stand here and do nothing. There's dissent in the squad at the children too, the ones with their own, probably look absolutely horrified.

The sergeant barks at them, and they immediately snap back into their lines. They start marching forward but suddenly are stopped. I strain my neck, and see small silver parachutes drifting down to the children. Thank god they're getting fed!

Then suddenly, an explosion rocks the ground. The parachutes just exploded. "NO!" I screech, and rush forward to try to aid the children. From other squads, medics rush forward to help the living children.

I run to a young girl, eight or nine years old, whose arm is totally gone. She's covered in blood and flecks of flesh. I tie a tourniquet around her shoulder to stem the bleeding and immediately start rummaging through my bag for a pain pill. Her eyes wheel around, she isn't knocked out, the poor thing. I talk softly as I work, relaxing her, but I can't for too long.

The rest of the parachutes explode.

There's a rumbling and a flash of blinding white light. My name is called in Katniss's voice. And then nothing for a few minutes.

I open my eyes. I stand up. I look around, seeing nothing. A small figure, far away from me is walking forward. As they get closer, I realize it's a man, not very old, about my mom's age. Recognition slaps me in the face.

"Dad?"

"Prim." I run to him, hugging him as tightly as possible. I never want to let go, but eventually we break apart, tears streaming down my face. We turn and walk hand in hand back the way he came.

lklklkm


End file.
